Four Kisses , , ,
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: cHAPTER 3 UP! FORMERLY CALLED FOUR THINGS These are a series of four oneshots that are special highlights in Shawn's life and the special kiss that goes along with it . . . My first time at a Fluffy and Romantic thing so please be kind! Please R
1. Marry me

"Marry me Juliet." he said, dropping on his knee, and grabbing Juliet's hand . . . right by the Ice-ee stand at convenience store by a gas station.

Juliet sighed, "Oh no, do I have to pose as your wife again?" she asked

He lowered his head and remained kneeling on the ground as he pulled a ring from his back pocket, and placed it in her hand, "Marry me Juliet." he said again, quieter this time, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

Juliet gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, "Shawn, are-are you serious?" she asked in a quiet voice, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Jules, I have never in my life met anyone who makes me feel the way I do when I'm around you. Every time I even think of you, I just . . . can't help but smile. And that day with the Nanny-Burglary cases, that day when I said 'Marry me' . . . I meant it, and when I said I had a vision about our marriage, I wasn't fooling around. That's something I've been dreaming about since I first laid eyes on you. Now, please . . . don't break my heart . . . and be my wife, Juliet O'Hara. Please become Mrs. Juliet Spencer."

Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she gazed into Shawn's eyes. There was a desperation and a hopefulness in them that showed that he really meant everything he said. She let out a cry that was half-sob, half-laugh and nodded, "Yes. Yea! Yes!" she cried as Shawn stood up, slipped the ring on her fourth finger, and lifted her off her feet and twirling her around, while they shared a sweet yet passionate, warm yet loving, kiss.

**About one minute later . . .**

"Hey Gussie! . . . Yea, I got some news for ya . . . Well, let's just say that I hope you have a wedding speech prepared . . . Yes, I'm getting married . . . Yes it is Jules . . . Woah, woah, woah! Gus that's-that's really loud, I think I'm going to have permanent hearing damage now . . . Yes you are gonna be my Best Man . . . Yea, I better call dad now . . . Ok, thanks buddy. Bye."

"Was he excited?" Juliet asked

"Excited is not the word . . . he was ecstatic. I can't believe you didn't hear him over the phone. Now, unfortunately I think I better call my father."

"You aren't exited about telling your dad?" Juliet asked

"Well, I guess . . . I mean, he's never really been the most supportive man when it comes to me."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't be . . . I mean, look at how much you've helped the SBPD." she said

"Yea, but still. I don't know, I just better call him before he finds out by someone else."

"Yea, I gotta call my parents too." Juliet said, whipping out her phone and calling her parents.

While she did this, Shawn searched his own phone and called his dad . . .

"Hey dad."

"_Shawn. What's the case?" _Henry began

"Dad, this isn't about a case." Shawn said

"Not about a case? Really?"

"Really. I, uh, called you because I kinda got engaged."

Henry didn't want to believe it, _"Your kidding?! Your actually doing this?"_

"Yes, I'm actually doing this."

"And she said yes?"

Shawn mentally shook his head, "Yea dad, she did say yes."

Henry smiled broadly, _"Ha! I can't believe this!"_

"I know you can't believe this, I'm actually settling down."

Henry then began to laugh over the receiver

"Wait are you . . . dad! Are you laughing?! Well that's just great! I call to tell you your going to be a father-in-law and all you can do is laugh!" Shawn said angrily

"_No, Shawn I'm proud of you. Believe it or not I'm really proud of you." _Henry said seriously

Shawn couldn't believe his ears, "Did-did you just say you were proud of me?"

But, Henry being Henry, he changed the subject, _"So who's the lucky girl?"_.

"Juliet O'Hara."

"_Oh. That Jr. Detective from the police station?"_ .

"Yup, the very same.".

"_Well why don't you give me her number. I'd like to congratulate my future daughter-in-law."_.

"Ok, it's 555-2578. But wait about two minutes then call she's talking to her mom right now."

"_Alright, well congratulations, son." _.

"Shawn then said something he never had before, "Thanks dad." he said in a quiet voice, "I gotta go dad. Bye."

_"Bye, Shawn."_.

--------------------------------------

Yea, I know it just kinda ends but it's all i could come up with!! Please Review:-(


	2. First Kiss

"Ok, Juliet . . . calm down . . . deep breaths."

Today is the day.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth."

She was finally marrying the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Here we go."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Shawn was standing beside the altar with his groomsmen; Gus, Lassiter, and Buzz, in that order.

All morning, Shawn resisted the urge to go see Juliet before they took their vows, and it was at this moment, he was glad he waited.

As the big, church doors opened, Shawn smiled and was positive it was an angel that stepped out onto the isle.

Juliet began walking along side her father and looked absolutely radiant. Her long golden hair was half-up in little loops on her head, and half-down in pretty ringlets that seemed to cascade onto her shoulders. The strapless, white gown she wore was simple, but oh so elegant on her slim form.

Shawn's smile broadened as his eyes glistened ever so slightly.

As Juliet and her father stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the altar, the Pastor began to speak, "Who, then, gives this woman away to be married?" he asked

Juliet's father spoke, "Her mother and I." He then raised her veil over her head, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and placed her hand in Shawn's. After reaching over and giving Shawn's shoulder a squeeze, he took his seat next to his wife, while Shawn and Juliet ascended the steps and stood just in front of the Pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony . . ."

The Pastor then went on and spoke about marriage, it's meaning, and it's importance.

Soon, it was time for their vows, and the pastor turned to Juliet, "Juliet if you will repeat after me, I, Juliet take you Shawn . . ."

"I, Juliet take you Shawn . . ."

**Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream . . .**

"To be my husband . . ."

**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, You say those words and my heart stops beating. I wonder what it means . . .**

"To have and to hold from this day forward . . .

_**'What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe . . .**_

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health . . ."

_**When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me for a moment, there's no one else alive . . .**_

"To love and to cherish from this day forward . . ."

**You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong . . .**

"Til death do us part."

**And when you're with me if I close my eyes, there are times I swear I feel like I can fly for a moment in time . . .**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Now Shawn, if you'll repeat after me . . . I Shawn take you Juliet . . ."

"I Shawn take you Juliet . . ."

**Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth, and frozen in time, oh when you say those words . . .**

"To be my wife . . ."

**When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me for a moment, there's no one else alive . . .**

"To have and to hold from this day forward . . ."

**And this journey that we're on. How far we've come and I celebrate every moment . . .**

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health . . ."

**And when you say you love me, that's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way . . .**

"To love and to cherish from this day forward . . ."

**When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me in that moment, I know why I'm alive. When you say you love me . . .**

"Til death do us part."

"Do you Juliet, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Juliet smiled, "I do."

"Do you Shawn, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Shawn held his breath for a minute, "Well . . . I . . ." he stuttered. The guest began looking at each other and murmuring to one another, while Juliet simply stared at Shawn wide-eyed.

Shawn gave a chuckle and squeezed her hands reassuringly, "Of course, I do."

Juliet gave him cat-eyes, but was unable to keep the smile off her lips.

The pastor chuckled before speaking again, "Do you have the rings?"

Juliet nodded and took the ring from her maid of honor. Shawn smiled and looked at Gus, but didn't take the ring yet.

"Juliet repeat after me . . . I choose you, Shawn, above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."

Juliet repeated the phrase, and slipped the ring on Shawn's finger.

Shawn turned to Gus and held out his hand. Gus felt around in his pockets, but couldn't find the ring, he turned wide-eyed to Buzz, who shrugged and looked at Lassiter, who gave a half-smile and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He handed it to Shawn who gave him a grateful wink, and turned back to Juliet.

The pastor then spoke to Shawn, "Shawn repeat after me . . . I choose you, Juliet, above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."

Shawn did as he was instructed, and slipped the pretty, diamond ring on Juliet's finger.

"Now, with the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shawn, you can kiss the bride."

Shawn's grin broadened as he took Juliet's hand, spun her around once, then dipped her and gave her the most important kiss they could ever share in their lifetime . . . their very first kiss as husband and wife.

**When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?**


	3. With Arms Wide Open , , ,

A/N: Well, I have to say, I think this one is my fav chappie so far!!! VERY fluffy and Shulezy!!! The song in it is 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed. (It is also the Chapter title) It is a great song so if you haven't heard it . . . listen to it!! Lol! Hope you like!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: With Arms Wide Open . . .

It was a year and a half after Shawn and Juliet's marriage, and this particular night the couple had plans to go out for dinner at a very exclusive restaurant. And for Juliet, this night was special, and she wanted to look _good_.

So she grabbed out of her closet the dress that Shawn loved the most. It was a dark blue, strapless dress, that came just above the knee, had a silver ribbon around the waistline, and hugged her hips just a bit. She used a curling iron, did her hair into spirals then looped them up on the back of her head. Soon after that, she put on her makeup, got on her high-heels, and was ready to go.

On her way out the door, she grabbed her purse, and a small, long box that were sitting on the kitchen counter. As she placed the box in her purse, she felt her stomach turn in excitment . . . or could it be? _"No," _she thought, _"you couldn't possibly feel anything this early." _She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, then walked out of the apartment and left for the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant . . .

She had just sat down at her table, when she saw Shawn coming towards her. Juliet smiled to herself . . . dressed in a pair of good jeans, a nice dress-shirt and dress-shoes, Shawn looked good . . . then again he always did

"Hey gorgeous." he said leaning over the table and giving her a kiss, "Wow! You look great, babe!" he exclaimed as he sat down.

"Thanks, as you can see I wore your favorite dress."

"You sure did, and it looks hot on ya!" he said a mischievous grin touching his lips.

Juliet chuckled, "How did things go down at the office?" she asked

"Good. Really good, a lady came by wanting us to help find her boyfriend. She said he has been missing for about a day and a half and as you know the police won't help until he's forty-eight hours missing." he said, "But outside of that, me and Gus just lounged around at the office, ate pineapple, watched this new show called 'Monk goes Psych' and that's pretty much it. How was your day?"

"Good. But, before we do anything else I need to give you something, here." she said, handing him the small long box from her purse.

"Ah, what's the occasion?" Shawn asked

****

Well I just heard the news today, it seems my life is gonna change . . .

"Just open it and you'll see." Juliet said, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Shawn slowly opened the box. He set the lid aside and pulled off the tissue paper laying on top to discover what seemed to be . . . a pregnancy test. Shawn jaw dropped as he pulled it out and gazed upon the two pink lines that were in the small circle on the test.

****

I close my eyes, begin to pray, then tears of joy stream down my face . . .

Shawn raised his eyes to Juliet, "Jules . . . your . . . ?" he stuttered

__

With arms wide open, under the sunlight . . .

Juliet smiled broadly and nodded, "Yes. Shawn your gonna be a dad. I go to the doctors for a check-over tomorrow."

****

Welcome to this place I show you everything with arms wide open . . .

Shawn's expression then turned from shock to that of pure and utter joy. "YES!!!! he shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing his fists in the air. He then shot up from his chair, grabbed Juliet by the hand, pulled her out of her out of her own chair, and walked to the front of the restaurant.

****

Well, I don't know if I'm ready, to be the man I have to be . . .

"Shawn what're you doing?" Juliet asked. Shawn ignored her as he pushed past the greeter and grabbed the microphone off of the small podium, turning to face the crowd of people sitting at their tables, "Hello, I'd like everyone's attention for just a minute." the crowd stopped talking and faced Shawn, "I just found out that me and my beautiful wife Juliet are going to have our first baby!" the people smiled and applauded and Shawn face lit up with a grin that seemed to brighten the entire room, "Thank you everybody, that's all." and with that, he put the back mic. back, and he and Juliet walked back over to their table.

****

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side, We stand in awe, we created life . . .

Before they sat down they embraced each other, and Juliet chuckled, "You had to tell the world?" she said jokingly.

****

With arms wide open, under the sunlight . . .

"No, I don't need to, 'cause with you . . . both of you in my arms I feel like I own the whole world." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her lightly on the neck.

****

Welcome to this place I show you everything with arms wide open . . .

"Shawn I love you." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled away from Juliet and gazed deeply into her eyes, lifting her chin slightly with his forefinger, "I love you too, Jules." he said, "I love both of you."

When they sat back down Shawn spoke again, "Juliet, I promise that I will be the best dad I can for our baby. I won't be like m–" Juliet didn't allow him to finish his sentence, "I know Shawn. You will be a great father. I know you will."she smiled, "So Mr. Psychic, is it a boy or a girl?" she joked as they both laughed for a moment, but it died away as Shawn remembered the time he had almost lost the love of his life . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

"But Juliet, please let me explain!" Shawn begged as he followed her down the hall that led them to her apartment.

"No, Shawn! You've explained enough already. Everything you ever told me was a lie. You are a fake and have been lying to the whole Department! I think that's being pretty self-explanatory, don't you?" she retorted as she pulled out her key and opened the door, "Just go, I need time to think."

"Jules don't, please . . ."

But she ignored his plea, walked in her apartment and said flatly, "Good night, Shawn." and shut the door in Shawn's face.

--------------------------

The next morning, Juliet was sitting at her kitchen table with her gray cat, while munching a bowl of Fruity Puffs_, and pondering the one question had been eating at her all morning long . . . why did he tell _her_ the truth?_

'Maybe he loves you.' _her conscience said _

'But everything else I thought was true, was a lie.' Juliet argued back

'Yes, but he didn't think he would hurt you at first. I think he told _you _because he didn't want to hurt you anymore, and you're the one person who he couldn't lie to . . .' _A sudden knock at the door kept Juliet and her conscience from arguing any further. When she got up and answered it, there was a man in a delivery suit, holding a large, long box, "I have a delivery for Juliet O'Hara." he said _

"That's me." Juliet replied

"Great! Just sign here." the man said cheerily, holding out a small clipboard. Juliet signed where instructed, and accepted the box. "Thank you!" she said the man simply tipped his hat and disappeared down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

She closed her door and sat down on her couch. She slowly pulled the ribbon off of the box and gently tugged off the top to reveal seven beautiful, yellow roses. "How pretty!" she exclaimed out-loud, "I wonder who . . ." she then noticed a small envelope addressed to 'Jules' , "Oh Shawn." she whispered as she opened up the card and read it's contents, 'I knew yellow roses were your favorite. I'm so sorry about last night, Jules. Please forgive me, Shawn."

Juliet didn't know what to do. For her, the note was unusual. No, 'I can't live without you.', no 'I need you back in my life.'. Just forgiveness, and Juliet knew that was all that Shawn wanted and needed.

So, thirty minutes later, after not finding him at the Psych office, she was knocking at the door of his apartment. "Just a minute!" came the muffled reply. After hearing a loud smack followed by a crash and a shout of pain. The door was opened and there stood Shawn; wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and his hair sticking out in all directions, while he rubbed his shin with his face scrunched up in pain. "Jules?" He asked

"Hey Shawn. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, come on in. Sorry about the mess, I just had an . . . altercation with a TV tray that had a plate of food on it."

Juliet couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm sorry." she said

"It's not your fault. So, did you get the roses?" Shawn asked as he began picking up the fallen items

Juliet nodded, "Mmm-Hmm, they're beautiful."

Shawn gave a small smile, "Good. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"About last night. Why did you lie about being a Psychic?"

Shawn took a deep breath, "Way before you came around, I called in a tip on a burglary case and went down to the station to collected the money from it. But when I got there, Lassie and his former partner thought that I was a part of the robberies, so they interrogated me and were going to throw me into a holding cell, not believing that I had nothing to do with the robbery at all. I had to think of some way to keep from being thrown in a cell and a Psychic was the first thing that came to my mind. All I really have is Heightened Observational Skills, that my dad taught me."

"And that's the whole truth?"

Shawn smiled raised his right hand, "And nothin' but the truth so help me God!", his smile then quickly faded and he became serious, "Really Jules, that's the truth. All of it."

"But why did you wait to til our fifth date to tell me?" Juliet asked

"Because at first, when we first met, I just thought you were cute and I wasn't looking for a serious relationship. But then I got to know you better and we started dating, and I realized that you're an amazing, talented, intelligent woman, and I've . . . I've fallen in love you with you. And I can't let my mistake be the thing that makes me lose you."

Juliet sighed deeply and gazed into Shawn's troubled, hazel eyes, and said "Wanna talk about it over lunch?"

Shawn smiled, "I know a place that serves the best Jerk Chicken in Santa Barbara."

(End Flashback)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later . . .

"Shawn . . . Shawn wake up!" Juliet cried shaking Shawn awake

He gave a start and propped himself on his elbows, "Huh? Babe, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily, blinking his eyes several times, striving to keep them open.

"It's time." she replied

Shawn sat bolt upright, "You mean . . . it's time?" he asked his eyes now wide

Juliet nodded, "Yea, and we have to get to the hospital now!" she said forcefully

"Oh! Yea, right." he stuttered, shooting out of bed and fumbling around the room grabbing some things they had begun packing a couple days before, knowing that the time was arriving.

"Ok Shawn, just grab the bag and lets get outta here, this is really uncomfortable, oh!" she cried putting a hand on her belly, and taking some deep breaths.

Shawn paused and listened to her for a minute, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear lamaze breathing when it actually needed to be used."

"Just shut up and help me get in the car!!" She shouted

"Sorry! Right, come on." he said slinging the bag over his shoulder, and helping his wife, clad in sweat-pants and t-shirt out of their bed, out of the house, and into their SUV.

As they drove 85 miles an hour, and rushing past traffic on the freeway, Shawn decided he at least needed to call his father. He whipped out his cell phone and found his dad's number on his contacts list. "You pick now of all times to call someone?!" Juliet asked angrily

"Well, yea, I mean my dad is our sons grandfather . . . Hey dad, no! No cases, you have to get to the hospital A-SAP . . . Jules is having the baby . . . Yes I called you first you're the grandfather, now what I need you to do for me is call Gus and get him over to the hospital too . . . Cause I think he would like to see his nephew . . . Alright thanks dad, bye."-Shawn hung up his phone-"Alright, dad's on his way and he's gonna call Gus too." Shawn said as he pulled into the parking lot of the Santa Barbara Hospital.

"Yea Shawn that's great, but just get me outta here and in that hospital this baby ain't gonna wait."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Several grueling hours (for Juliet anyway) later . . .**

"Mr. Spencer I'm sure everything's fine, just sit down and relax." Gus told Henry Spencer who was now pacing back and forth in the waiting room nervously.

"Gus, we're talking about my only daughter-in-law and my first grandson, I think I have a right to be nervous." Henry replied as he continued to pace.

"Well, yea you got a point. Not to mention the fact that Shawn's in there watchin' the whole thing." Gus said

"Oh, crap." Henry said, and began pacing a step faster than before.

He was half-way across the room, when a nurse came in, "Visitors for Mr. & Mrs. Spencer?" she asked. Gus stood up and him and Henry stepped forward. "You two may see them now. Please follow me." Gus and Henry looked at each other then quickly followed the nurse to Shawn and Juliet hospital room.

****

Now everything has changed, I'll show you love, I'll show you everything . . .

When he walked in, Henry was greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen . . . two happy parents beaming proudly, and the most precious of all, Shawn, holding his own son.

****

With arms wide open . . .

"Hey dad." Shawn said with a grin that brightened the whole room, "Whaddaya think? Isn't he beautiful?" he asked as Gus and Henry both got behind Shawn to get a better look at the gorgeous baby boy, now resting in his arms.

****

If I had just one wish, only one demand . . .

"He sure is Shawn, do you mind if I . . .?" Henry held out his hands

****

I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands . . .

"Course not." he said, placing the baby in his father's arms.

****

That he can take this life, and hold it by the hand . . .

Henry smiled, "He is a beautiful boy."

****

And he can greet the world, with arms wide open . . .

"I can tell already that he has his dad's nose." Gus said with a laugh, throwing a casual arm over Shawn's shoulders.

****

With arms wide open, under the sunlight . . .

As tired as she was, Juliet smiled "Yea, I definitely knew that our baby's nose didn't come from me." Shawn threw a pouty look at her, "Don't worry you both have . . . wonderful noses."

****

Welcome to this place I show you everything with arms wide open . . . 

"Hey Gus why don't you hold him for a minute." Henry said carefully handing the child to Gus.

****

Now everything has changed, I'll show you love, I'll show you everything . . .

"Whoa!" Gus exclaimed as he awkwardly yet carefully held the babe in the crook of his arms.

"Well, how does feel, Uncle Gus?" Shawn asked with a mischievous grin

****

With arms wide open, with arms wide open . . .

Gus gave a small smile as he looked down at little boy in his arms, "Good. It feels pretty good. What's his name?"

"Curtis Lee." Juliet said

"Curtis Lee Spencer . . ." Henry mused, "That flows nice. Good choice."

****

I'll show you everything . . .

"Thanks." Shawn and Juliet both said in unison as Shawn accepted Curtis back from Gus and carefully cradled his son in his arms. "My little, Curtis." Shawn said, smiling down at his very own child's sleeping face.

****

With arms wide open . . .

-------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Uno, Dos, Tres . . . AWWWWWZZZ! Lol! Can't you just picture it all? Shawn holding his little son! giggles What an awesome pic that would be! Lol! Please review!


End file.
